


I'm Yours

by ADuckInAHat



Series: Escort AU [4]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal, Double Penetration, Escort Service, F/F, GP, Rimming, Smut, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Sana spends the night at Mina's and Nayeon makes two new friends.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Series: Escort AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763662
Comments: 5
Kudos: 187





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. The feels are getting deeper but they don't know it :P 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Mina walked down the stairs to her driveway where Sana was just pulling up. She walked up to her window and leaned down, her forearms on the door. “There’s a cute girl in my driveway.” 

  
  


Sana looked around. “Where?” 

  
  


Mina rolled her eyes and leaned into the car to kiss her, not able to wait for her to get out. “You.” 

  
  


Sana lightly pushed at Mina’s shoulder so she could get out, then guided her arms around her waist, sliding her palms up her arms to her shoulders. “You think I’m cute?” 

  
  


Mina nodded, putting her palms flat on Sana’s lower back to pull her in, kissing all over her neck. “Cute, beautiful, smart, sexy, amazing,” she said between kisses, making Sana giggle softly. 

  
  


“You don’t have to butter me up, baby.” Sana pulled her in for a real kiss. “I’m gonna fuck you either way tonight.” 

  
  


Mina hummed. “You or me?” 

  
  


“Depends on your mood.” 

  
  


Mina kissed her one more time then pulled back. “I think it’ll be me.” She smirked, taking Sana’s hand and leading her inside. Once they were in the bedroom, Mina took Sana’s bag and placed it on the chair in the corner, then felt arms wrap around her waist. 

  
  


“I missed you a lot.” Sana said quietly against her shoulder. 

  
  


“I missed you, too.” Mina turned in her arms then put them around her neck. “Every other day doesn’t seem like enough anymore.” 

  
  


Sana nodded, nuzzling into her neck. “I know what you mean.” She ran her hands into the back of Mina’s shirt then pulled them back toward the bed until she sat down. Sana looked up at Mina and ran her palm along the slight bulge in her pants, squeezing gently. 

  
  


Mina bit her lip at the feeling, already getting hard just from the light touch. Sana unzipped her pants and tugged them down before running her tongue along her shaft over the thin fabric of her boxer briefs, making Mina moan low. 

  
  


“God, Sana…” Mina bit the inside of her lower lip and ran her fingers through her hair just as she tugged her boxers down to free her cock. Sana used her tongue to guide the tip into her mouth, moaning at the taste of her precum. She bobbed her head on her entire length, sucking hard on the upstroke. Mina didn’t hold back on meeting her movements, pushing her hips forward as she went down. 

  
  


Sana pulled back with a soft pop, running her tongue along the underside of her shaft. Mina’s cock twitched.

  
  


“Lay back.” 

  
  


Sana did as she said, lifting her hips when her fingers hooked into her pants to pull them down. Mina got Sana down to her panties and placed a few kisses on her collarbone, then trailed lower, stopping at her chest. She ran the flat of her tongue over her nipples, feeling the cold steel of her studs. Mina caught the ends with her teeth and tugged, loving the moan it elicited from Sana’s lips. She tugged just a few more times before moving down, placing kisses on every inch of her stomach and inner thighs as she settled between them. 

  
  


Mina pressed her lips just above the waistband of her panties, dipping her tongue under it. Sana’s hips bucked. 

  
  


“I need your mouth on me, baby. Please.” Sana pleaded softly, reaching down to pull her panties off, but Mina stopped her, lacing their fingers together. Mina locked their eyes and ran her tongue over the front of her panties, finding it soaked with her cum. She hummed at the taste then finally pulled them down her legs, tossing them aside. She took Sana’s hands again and held them as she kissed around Sana’s core, making her body squirm. 

  
  


“Mina, please,” Sana begged with more desperation in her voice. “I need you.” 

  
  


Mina gave in and used the tip of her tongue to trace around her swollen clit. Sana’s back arched as she let out a moan, her legs spreading wider. Mina continued to trace around her clit, then moved lower, pushing her tongue inside. Her nose pressed lightly against her clit, so she moved her head from side to side slowly, giving her a little stimulation. Sana’s thighs closed around her head, humping against her mouth. 

  
  


“Baby,” Sana whimpered, her cum coating Mina’s lips and chin with how turned on she was. “Please.” 

  
  


Mina loved hearing Sana plead for her, so she kept her pace, wanting to build her up even more. She pulled out of her and moved up to her clit, knowing that’s where she wanted her. As soon as her tongue pressed against it, Sana moaned loudly. 

  
  


“Yes! Right there, don’t stop.” Sana panted, her chest heaving. 

  
  


Mina let her hands go and reached up to cup her breasts, squeezing them hard before tugging at her nipples. She felt a gush of cum against her chin, so she did it again as she flicked her tongue against her clit. Sana’s breath came in short pants right before she came, her thighs trapping Mina’s head. 

  
  


“Mina!” 

  
  


Mina pried Sana’s legs away from her head and pinned her thighs to the bed, her tongue still moving on her clit. Sana’s breath became more and more labored the closer she got to another orgasm. She let out a deep, guttural moan as a second orgasm hit her, her whole body shaking and twitching. Mina let up after that, placing a few kisses just above her clit then lay on top of her, letting her catch her breath while she licked her lips clean. 

  
  


Sana looked up at Mina, bringing her hands up to rest on her sides. “You’re so fucking good at that.” 

  
  


Mina smiled and pecked her lips. “I know.” 

  
  


Sana rolled her eyes. “Cocky.” 

  
  


Mina hummed, letting her cock rest against her pussy. “I have one, yes.” She moved her hips just barely, letting the head catch against her still sensitive clit. 

  
  


Sana grinned, wrapping her legs around Mina’s hips. “You should use it.” 

  
  


Mina pulled her hips back then slid her cock in inch by inch, watching the pleasure cross Sana’s face as it stretched her. Just then, Sana’s phone rang, making them both jump. Sana reached over and hummed, showing Mina the phone screen. It was Nayeon. 

  
  


“Answer it.” Mina said just as she pulled out to the head and snapped her hips to bury herself again, making Sana moan. 

  
  


Sana put the phone on speaker. “Hi, Nayeon.” 

  
  


“Are you busy tonight?” 

  
  


“Yes, she is.” Mina said, humping into her shallowly, smirking when Sana mashed her lips together to hold in a moan. 

  
  


“Hi, Mina. Having fun?” 

  
  


“Very,” she thrust hard. “Much,” another. “So.” 

  
  


Sana whimpered quietly, but it was loud enough for Nayeon to hear. 

  
  


“You know, you could stop fucking long enough to talk to me.” 

  
  


“Why would I do that?” Mina teased. 

  
  


“Because it’s rude.” 

  
  


“You never complained before.” 

  
  


Sana raised her brow at that. Mina leaned down to kiss her. 

  
  


“No, because your mouth is magic.” 

  
  


Sana’s brow raised even higher and Mina kissed her deeper. 

  
  


“I’ll send Momo and Jihyo to you, Nayeon.” 

  
  


“Are they good?” 

  
  


“Two of the best, I promise. You’ll have a good time.” Sana still had her eyes on Mina. 

  
  


“Thanks, Sana. Have fun.” 

  
  


“Oh, I will. You’ll have lots of fun too, trust me.” 

  
  


“I’ll hold you to it. See you in the morning, Mina.” 

  
  


“See you.” 

  
  


Sana ended the call and sent Momo a quick text with Nayeon’s number. “You’ve fucked her?” 

  
  


“Years ago, yes.” Mina reached down and rubbed her thighs. “Not anything recent, I swear.” 

  
  


Sana rolled them over and pinned Mina’s hands above her head, rocking her hips back and forth slowly. “I’m kind of jealous.” 

  
  


Mina turned her hands and laced their fingers, planting her feet on the bed to meet Sana’s movements. “I’m all yours, Sana.” 

  
  


Sana leaned down and kissed her deep and slow, her tongue slipping past her lips to run along the roof of her mouth. “You better be.” She whispered against them. 

  
  


Mina’s cock twitched at her words. “I am.” 

  
  


Sana nipped her lower lip. “This cock is mine.” Her hips started to move faster. “Only I get to have it.” 

  
  


Mina nodded rapidly, fucking up into her harder. “All yours…” 

  
  


Sana leaned up and braced herself on Mina’s knees as she started to bounce on her cock, her head tilted back as she moaned. Mina watched her breasts bounce with each thrust down, wanting nothing more than to touch her, but she hadn’t moved her hands yet, just letting Sana do what she wanted. It didn’t take long for her balls to tense up. 

  
  


“I’m gonna come, baby.” 

  
  


Sana looked into Mina’s eyes. “Do it. Come inside my pussy.” 

  
  


Mina let out a strangled moan, her hips bucking with each spurt of cum that left her. Sana humped her slowly, milking her cock for everything she had. What she didn’t expect was for Mina to flip them over and start pounding down into her. 

  
  


“Fuck! Mina!” 

  
  


Mina put her hands by Sana’s hips and fucked her as hard and fast as she could, chasing another orgasm. She leaned down, her muscles flexing as she held herself up without losing her rhythm. “You’ll learn tonight this pussy is mine, too.” She husked into Sana’s ear. 

  
  


Sana put her hands on Mina’s upper arms, feeling her tensed muscles and it made her clench around her thrusting cock. “Y-Yours…” 

  
  


“I’m the one that fucks you best. I’m the one that makes you scream the loudest. I’m the one that makes you forget how to speak.” Her thrusts got harder and harder the longer she went on, making Sana whimper and moan. “Who fucks you the best?” 

  
  


“You do.” Sana said through a loud moan. 

  
  


Mina reached down and rubbed Sana’s clit in fast circles. “Who?” 

  
  


“Y-” Sana nearly screamed in pleasure as another orgasm hit her suddenly, squeezing Mina’s cock hard. As Mina kept fucking her, she felt her eyes roll into the back of her head. Her jaw dropped in a silent moan, the tendons standing out in her neck when a fourth, even more powerful orgasm hit her. She pushed at Mina’s hips and squirted all over her cock and hips. 

  
  


Mina gripped the base of her cock and slapped her heavy meat against her clit, rubbing it with the head, making even more cum leak out of her. Sana panted heavily, her whole body trembling. When Mina pushed back into her, she whined. Mina only managed to last a few thrusts before slamming in as far as she could get, unloading inside her a second time. 

  
  


“Mine.” Mina growled into her ear. 

  
  


Sana wasn’t able to respond, but pulled her in for a deep kiss, wrapping her arms around her neck. Mina kissed her back, stilling her hips. 

  
  


“Told you.” Mina teased, earning a light slap to her shoulder. She giggled and kissed her cheek repeatedly. 

  
  


Sana hummed quietly, running her hands along Mina’s back. “You’re right, though.” She said quietly, still recovering. 

  
  


“Hmm?” Mina pecked her lips. 

  
  


“I’m yours.” 

  
  


~ 

  
  


Nayeon led Momo and Jihyo up to her room, turning back to them once they were inside. “Sana said you were two of the best.” 

  
  


“Would you like us to prove that?” Momo said with a grin, moving up to Nayeon’s side, running her hand along her stomach. “Because we can give you whatever you want.” 

  
  


Jihyo moved to Nayeon’s other side, pressing flush against her. “And more.” 

  
  


Nayeon bit her lower lip, feeling Jihyo’s bulge against her thigh. “Do whatever you want to me.” 

  
  


Momo guided Nayeon to lay on the bed, stripping her down to nothing. She lay between her legs and wrapped her lips around her clit, sucking lightly. Nayeon arched and moaned, reaching down to grip Momo’s hair to keep her in place over her clit. Jihyo came up to her side completely naked, her hard cock in her hand. 

  
  


Nayeon noticed a tattoo curling around her arms and hummed. “Let me have it.” She opened her mouth, running her tongue along the head of Jihyo’s cock. 

  
  


Jihyo moved to straddle her chest, propping herself up on her hands and pushing into her mouth. She let out a soft moan at the hard suction, fucking shallowly into her mouth. “That’s it, baby.” 

  
  


Nayeon clenched at Jihyo’s deeper tone, humping against Momo’s mouth, needing to come. Momo sensed her urgency and flicked her tongue against her clit, making Nayeon moan around Jihyo’s cock as she came. Momo slowed down, laving slowly against her clit to bring her down. 

  
  


Jihyo pulled out of her mouth, much to Nayeon’s disappointment. “Stand up for me.” 

  
  


Nayeon stood on the bed with shaky legs, wondering what they were up to. Momo latched back onto her clit while Jihyo pressed a few kisses to her lower back before moving down to run her tongue along her hole, feeling the tight ring of muscle relax under her tongue. 

  
  


“Oh my God…” Nayeon braced herself on Momo’s shoulders and tried to keep as still as possible. With both of their mouths on her, it didn’t take long for another orgasm to rip through her body, making her knees weak. Momo was quick to hold her still, easing up on her ministrations. 

  
  


Jihyo pulled away and lowered Nayeon to the bed, pressing a few kisses to her neck. “We’re going to have so much fun with you.” 

  
  


Nayeon shivered at her words. “Please.” 

  
  


Momo crawled up and slid her cock inside Nayeon, grinning at the moan she let out. She made sure to keep her thrusts slow and steady to let her get used to the size. Momo pulled out to the head then pushed back in, earning a loud moan from Nayeon. “You like that dick, baby girl?” 

  
  


Nayeon nodded rapidly, squeezing Momo’s sides with her thighs. “It’s so good.” 

  
  


Momo leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Just wait until you get both of them.” 

  
  


Nayeon whimpered. “I want it.” 

  
  


Momo rolled them over, letting Nayeon be on top. Jihyo quickly came up behind Nayeon, pressing her lips against the back of her shoulder. “Are you sure you want to try it?” 

  
  


Nayeon nodded. “I want to.” 

  
  


Jihyo gave her one more kiss before pulling away to grab a bottle of lube. She knelt behind Nayeon and slicked her fingers, easing them into her slowly. Nayeon’s head tilted back, resting on Jihyo’s shoulder. “Oh…” 

  
  


“Too much?” 

  
  


Nayeon shook her head, rocking her hips. “Feels really good.” 

  
  


Jihyo locked eyes with Momo and puckered her lips to blow her a kiss before adding a third finger into Nayeon. A deep moan fell from her lips at the stretch. Momo held Nayeon’s hips and thrust up into her. 

  
  


“Give it to her, baby.” Momo told Jihyo, who smirked and made sure to lube her shaft well before slowly pushing into Nayeon’s ass. 

  
  


“Tell me how you’re feeling.” Jihyo said as she pushed into her. 

  
  


“I feel okay. It doesn’t hurt.” Nayeon put her hands on Momo’s forearms. “I feel really full.” 

  
  


Jihyo chuckled low as her hips touched Nayeon’s ass. “I bet you do, baby girl.” She pulled out to the head and pushed back in, feeling her walls clench at the action. She kept her pace steady, hands resting low on Nayeon’s hips. “You’re doing really good, Nayeon.” 

  
  


Nayeon reached up and cupped the back of her neck. “You can go faster.” 

  
  


Jihyo picked up the pace of her hips, giving Momo a small motion with her head to start moving. Momo moved her hips in tandem with Jihyo’s, pulling out as she thrust in. She could feel Nayeon’s walls begin to flutter. “She’s about to come.” 

  
  
  


Jihyo reached around and rubbed her clit in faster circles, earning the loudest moan from her yet. “Come for us.” 

  
  


Nayeon whimpered, her hips bucking uncontrollably as she fell over the edge, her cum leaking out around Momo’s cock. Just then, Jihyo held her tight and pounded into her ass, Momo following suit. 

  
  


“Fuck!” 

  
  


Momo let out a series of small grunts as she filled Nayeon’s pussy, humping up into her. “Fuck yes…” 

  
  


Jihyo looked into Momo’s eyes, mashing her lips together. “Move.” She mouthed to her. 

  
  


Momo carefully pulled out of Nayeon and moved to the side, letting Jihyo pin Nayeon’s upper body to the bed while she sped up even more. Nayeon only made soft noises and moans as Jihyo continued to fuck into her. Momo came up behind Jihyo and nipped her shoulder. 

  
  


“How does she feel?” She whispered. 

  
  


“Good.” 

  
  


Momo leaned over her shoulder and kissed her deeply, running her palms along her abs to her chest, squeezing her breasts hard. “Come inside her.” 

  
  


At Momo’s words, she lasted just seconds before coming, her balls visibly pulsing her cum deep inside Nayeon’s ass. She held her hips flush against Nayeon, rutting into her to make sure she was done before pulling out. Jihyo moved around to her head and pushed the hair away from her face, kissing her gently. Nayeon moaned softly into the kiss when she felt a tongue sliding along her pussy. 

  
  


Jihyo looked down and hummed. “Let her clean you up.” She ran her thumb along Nayeon’s cheek. “Was that too much?” 

  
  


Nayeon shook her head. “Definitely not.” She said lazily, groaning when Momo’s tongue pushed into her ass.

  
  


Jihyo scratched her scalp gently, pressing a few more kisses to her lips. When Momo finished, she gently moved Nayeon to rest fully on the bed, cuddling up to her other side. “Do you need anything?” She asked as she rubbed her back. 

  
  


Nayeon faced Momo. “Mmmm mmmm. I’m okay for now. Might need some food in a little while.” 

  
  


“Do you want us to order some take out?” 

  
  


“That’s a good idea.” Nayeon nodded. “There’s menus in the kitchen.” 

  
  


“I’ll be right back.” Momo dropped a kiss on her lips before heading down to the kitchen and grabbing the menus. She sat on the bed and looked over them with them before deciding on one, letting Jihyo order. 

  
  


“One hour.” Jihyo said as she put her phone down. 

  
  


“Plenty of time for rest.” Momo looked to Nayeon, who was now on her back. 

  
  


“It is. But I could also just,” she started, rolling over to lay on her stomach between Momo’s legs. “Do this too.” Nayeon ran the flat of her tongue along the underside of Momo’s cock. She took the tip into her mouth, sucking until her cheeks hollowed, both hands wrapping around her shaft. 

  
  


Momo bit her lip. “Yeah, you could definitely do that…”

  
  


Jihyo smirked, running her hand along Nayeon’s back. “Greedy baby.” 

  
  


~

  
  


The next morning, Mina woke up at the sound of her alarm. She groaned and rolled over to turn it off. She sat on the edge of the bed, running her fingers through her hair, looking to see if she had any texts and emails. Mina felt arms go around her waist as she was responding to one, a smile forming on her face. “Good morning.” 

  
  


Sana hummed quietly, moving Mina’s hair off to one side to kiss her neck. “Good morning.” 

  
  


Mina put her phone down and turned around to kiss her. “How did you sleep?” 

  
  


“I always sleep well when you’re with me.” Her tone was just as quiet as before, leaning in for another kiss. 

  
  


“I could say the same.” Mina kissed her again. “I like waking up to you.” 

  
  


Sana smiled shyly. “You have work?” 

  
  


“I do. I need to get dressed.” 

  
  


Sana pouted. “Shame.” 

  
  


Mina laughed and stood up, heading for the closet to get dressed in black pants and a button down shirt. She walked back into the bedroom, her pants still undone and her shirt not yet buttoned up. “Do you have any plans today?” 

  
  


Sana licked her lips as her eyes roamed Mina’s body. “I don’t.” She scooted to the edge of the bed before standing, reaching down to zip Mina’s pants and buckle her belt. “Never thought I would see the day I’d help you put clothes on instead of taking them off.” 

  
  


Mina worked on the buttons of her shirt. “I prefer the latter.” 

  
  


“Me too.” 

  
  


Mina tucked her shirt into her pants, making sure it lined up with her zipper. “Do you want to hang around until I’m home?” 

  
  


“I can.” Sana nodded.

  
  


“Only if you want, that is.” 

  
  


“Of course I do.” 

  
  


“You sure?” 

  
  


“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else, Mina.” Sana put her hands on her hips. “Trust me.” 

  
  


Mina was about to lean in and kiss her when her phone rang. She saw it was Nayeon and put it on speaker. “What’s up?” She winced when a loud moan pierced her ears, followed by the sound of skin meeting skin. “Im Nayeon, I swear to God, you’re so childish. You need to be on your way to work!” 

  
  


“I’m going to be late.” Nayeon said through a moan. “Ten minutes or so.” 

  
  


Mina took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh. “Alright.” She hung up and pocketed her phone, looking at Sana, who had a wide smile on her face. “What?” 

  
  


“She’s one for revenge, isn’t she?” 

  
  


“She is. And it’s annoying.” 

  
  


Sana rubbed her hips. “It’s funny.” 

  
  


Mina raised her brow. “If you say so.” She pulled her phone back out. “I’ll send over another day for you since you’ll be staying.”

  
  


Sana reached up and pushed her phone down. “Don’t. It’s okay.” 

  
  


“No, it’s fine. I don’t mind it.” Mina brought her phone back up, only for Sana to push it down again. 

  
  


“I want to be here. I’m here of my own free will and you don’t need to pay me for that.” 

  
  


Mina searched Sana’s eyes for a few seconds. “Are you sure?” 

  
  


“I’m very sure.” Sana said firmly. 

  
  


“Can I at least buy you lunch?” 

  
  


Sana hummed in thought, her nose scrunching, which made Mina lean in and kiss the end of it. “Yes you can.” 

  
  


“Thank you. I’ll give you a call when I’m heading out and we’ll meet up.” 

  
  


“Or, you could bring it back and I’ll give you a little dessert before you go back to work.” She ran her palm along her crotch. 

  
  


Mina grinned and leaned in to kiss her deep and slow. “Deal.” 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
